A Prower's Thoughts
by Tutis 75
Summary: In the workshop in the Mystic Ruins, one fox is lost in thought.


Okay, this is a gift for C. Tyler Prower. Here we go! By the way, I disclaim the characters and everything. Tyler Prower belongs to another writer on this site. Go check out his work.

A Prower's Thoughts

A storm was approaching, there was no doubt about that. Thunderclouds were slowly appearing over the horizon. Most people might take precautions, but one fox was paying no attention to the weather. In a small house, overlooking the Mystic Ruins, Tyler Prower was sitting casually on a large chair, his leg over the side, reading a book. Although his eyes were on the pages, his mind was elsewhere.

"Tails..." He sighed quietly to himself although he knew no one would hear him. That name would forever hold meaning to him. It was his last family, the main reason he was the person he was today. As he looked at his book, his mind continued to wander.

Just a little while ago, his world turned upside down. For years, he had secretly been watching over his little brother, keeping him from anything that could hurt him. Now he was living in the same house as he was.

"It wasn't my fault that we were separated!" he whispered to himself, feeling guilt returning to him. However those words sounded hollow even to him. When Tails needed him most, he wasn't there. Instead a blue hedgehog known across the world as Sonic, had come to Tails rescue.

"Grrr..." The brown fox surprised himself by realizing he was growling just thinking about Sonic.

"I guess I should be more thankful. It's just..." However he couldn't even finish his own sentence. No matter how he looked at it, he was a failure. Sure he helped behind the scenes, but it was never enough. Sonic had done what he didn't. He was quietly shaking his head as he thought about it.

This thought pattern had been coming to haunt him more and more as time went on. He was now living with Tails, but he still didn't feel like he was a real brother.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of lightning outside the window. It was followed up by a crackle of thunder. Tyler closed his eyes.

"I know something happens when storms come, but what? I know it's important but I can't think of it!" He muttered to himself. It was bugging him. The entire night seemed to be nothing more then a long list of riddles, and problems.

This thought was followed a louder rumble of thunder. Tyler finally gave up.

"I give up. Might as well go to bed," He finally got up and went to the stairs. The house was eerie quiet. Tails was probably sleeping and Sonic had gone on another adventure. The only noises were Tyler's footprints and the thunder outside. As he walked passed Tails' room, his sensitive hearing picked up strangest noise.

"That sounds like sniffling..." He trailed off. He quietly opened the door, only to get a brutal reminder why he should have been concerned when the storm started.

Tails, his brother, was covering himself in all of his blankets, hiding himself in the corner of his room, crying.

This caused Tyler to shake his head in self disappointment.

'I can't believe I forgot!' He thought to himself in anger, 'Right when I'm supposed to be the big brother, I fail him again!'

As smart as his brother was, he could not handle a storm. He completely loses it. And this time was no different. Tyler quietly and carefully walked up to the kit, carefully to prevent spooking him. It didn't seem that Tails had noticed him. He finally reached Tails and decided the best move was to place his hand on the frightened child's back.

As soon as he made contact, Tails jumped up in fear. As soon as he noticed who was there, he jumped into Tyler's arms, much to his shock.

'I've never been this close to him when he was scared. He doesn't really know me yet, and he just grabbed me for safety.' He thought to himself in wonder. However this was not the time to think about it. He gently held Tails back and whispered anything he knew of that would comfort the fox. This lasted throughout the night. Finally, when the storm ended, Tyler noticed that Tails had fallen asleep in his arms. This came to be a revelation to the older fox.

'Maybe it isn't too late to be in Tails' life...' With that Tyler stayed as still as stones for hours, in fear of waking his brother.

Here ya go! I hope you like it. This actually took me a lot of time because I kept editing it. I just couldn't make myself happy with it until now. So here is the gift. I really think it shows his softer side. See ya.


End file.
